Rachel Caine
Rachel Caine Delko Biographical information Born''February 14, 1978 '' Age''40/62'' Gender''Female'' Status'' Alive City'' Miami, Flordia Alias'' * Rach (by Eric and Horatio Caine) * Miss Caine * Sergeant Delko * Lieutenant Delko * Captain Delko * Mrs. Delko '' Height'' 5'7'' Hair color'' *Red/Blonde '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''Bryce Dallas Howard'' Occupation Job'' CSI Day Shift Supervisor Rank''Captain'' Specialty'' Fingerprints, Psychology, Behavior Analyst, Chemistry, Explosives, Arson, Botany, Microexpressions'' Family informationn Family members'' * Horatio Caine (Father) * Julia Caine † (Mother) * Kyle Caine (Younger Brother) * Eric Delko (Husband) * Carlos Delko (Son) * Maria Delko (Daughter) * Tyler Delko (Son) * Derek Delko (Son) * Eric Delko Jr. (Son) * Julia Delko (Daughter) * Pedro Delko (Son) * Marisol Delko † (Sister-in-law) * Raymond Caine † (Uncle) * Yelina Caine (Aunt) * Raymond Caine Jr. (Cousin) * Madison Caine (Cousin) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Fusion Academy Manhattan Student (Formerly) * San Ignacio University Student (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Police Officer (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Junior Detective (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Senior Detective (Formerly) * Sergeant (Formerly) * Lieutenant (Formerly) * Captain (Currently) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 1 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 2 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 3 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab Assistant Supervisor (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab Day Shift Supervisor (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Caine Family *Delko Family *Miami Team '' Lieutenant Rachel Caine is the day shift assistant supervisor and co-head of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. She is also a forensic analyst and a botanist. She is married to Eric Delko and is the sister-in-law to Marisol Delko. She is the older sister to Kyle Caine. Rachel and Eric have seven children Carlos, Maria, Tyler, Derek, Eric Jr., Julia and Pedro Personality Rachel is a person that has positive descriptions of her personality. Rachel is very good at hiding her personality and behavior thus it is often difficult to tell what she is thinking. Rachel is gifted at reading people's behavior and Microexpressions; when speaking to a person she can easily tell what they are thinking with them saying a word by via reading their emotions and behavior. However, there have been instances throughout the series when flashes of her apparently rather short and violent temper have come through, whom she got from her father. Rachel becomes dark and sinister when her sister-in-law and uncle were murdered but eventually returns to her normal self as the series progresses. Rachel tends to follow her intuition and instincts to make unlikely connections and often jumps directly into the action, also not hesitating to use deadly force if necessary. She pauses to sit and think things through at home and when she's at work she is shown sitting in her office but is out in the field most of the time. Rachel is not afraid to bend the rules to get the job done, or to exact revenge sometimes. But most of time she goes "by the book". This is evident when her husband Eric Delko, her father Horatio and her traveled to Brazil for the purpose of killing Antonio Riaz, the Mala Noche Don who ordered the hit on Marisol her sister-in-law and who killed Raymond her uncle. Also when they almost killed her husband Eric Delko. Co-Head of the Day Shift Crime Lab In the CSI continuum, Rachel is Day Shift assistant supervisor at the Miami-Dade crime lab, formerly CSI level 3, a forensic analyst, and former Miami-Dade detective and bomb squad officer (her forensic specialty is botany and human behavior). She is very protective of her team, friends and family. She is very concerned about the reputation of her fathers lab and takes great care to keep them clean, perhaps because of her experience with her younger brother, Kyle. Skills and Abilities Rachel appears to have a good sense for how to communicate with children and adults alike, who have just experienced traumatic ordeals, obtaining information from them quickly and gently. She also can read peoples behavior and emotions easily and quickly and can tell if they are lying or not. She obtained a degree in Chemistry and is a botany expert, knowledge which still aids her in her duties. Along with this, she is an exceptionally skilled and accurate markswoman (since her father Horatio taught her). A superb markswoman, Rachel doesn't hesitate to use deadly force when needed. She is also an ardent advocate of the death penalty for particularly heinous crimes, and doesn't think twice about threatening suspects with it in such cases. She has demonstrated several times to be fluent in Spanish, French, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, German, Portuguese, Arabic, Hebrew and Nigerian and is, along with Ryan Wolfe, Horatio Caine and Frank Tripp, among the fastest drivers among the Miami crew. Finally, Rachel has an uncanny knack for appearing, walking and disappearing silently, even in heavy boots just like her father but has extreme good looks like her mother Julia Eberly. Background Born on February 14, 1978, Rachel is the first child and daughter to Horatio Caine and Julia Eberly. When she was two, on July 6, 1980 her younger brother Kyle Caine was born. As a child, Rachel learned to speak multiple languages and had perfect grades. After Rachel graduated from Highschool, Rachel then worked in Miami as a police officer with the Miami-Dade. In 2000, Rachel went to university but was promoted to detective and joined the Miami-Dade crime lab as CSI level 1. In 2002 she was CSI level 3. Sometime later, in Feburary 14, 2006 Rachel marries Eric Delko, during which Rachel gets pregnant and in July 2006 she had her first born twins Carlos Delko and Maria Delko and accepting a promotion to Sergeant. In May 19, 2008 Rachel got pregnant again and had her son Tyler Delko and a year later Derek Delko and Eric Delko Jr.. On October 10, 2010 Rachel got promoted Lieutenant and became Day Shift assistant supervisor. A year later Rachel got pregnant yet again. On July 6, 2014 her daughter Julia Delko was born. Augest 13, 2015 her youngest child Pedro Delko was born. On April 8, 2016 Rachel became Day Shift supervisor when Lieutenant Horatio Caine retired, Rachel became the permanent head of the lab. On November 7, 2018 Rachel got promoted to Captain. Season One Rachel goes to university while working as CSI level 1. Season Two At the end of season 2 (episode 223, "MIA/NYC NonStop"), Rachel and her father Horatio travel to New York City in pursuit of a murder suspect and meets Detective Mac Taylor and his team, inaugurating the first season of CSI: NY. Season Three Rachel grieves over team member Tim Speedle as he was killed in a shootout after his gun misfired because of the lack of maintenance (episode 301, "Lost Son"). Rachel meets Ryan Wolfe as Tim Speedle's replacement in (episode 303, "Under the Influence"). Season Four Rachel later reunites with Detective Taylor and the New York CSIs to track down and arrest the murderer, Henry Darius, who would be extradited to Florida to face the death penalty (episode 407, "Felony Flight," CSI: NY episode 207, "Manhattan Manhunt"). After it was discovered that Eric was buying marijuana from a drug dealer, Marisol, Rachel's sister-in-law, visited her father Horatio at the police station to try and prevent Eric from losing his job. She told him about her struggle with cancer and how she smoked marijuana for the pain and nausea that came with her treatments (episode 410, "Shattered"). Later her father Horatio and sister-in-law Marisol decide to get married, much to Eric and Rachel's displeasure (episode 423, "Shock"). But a day after they married, she was shot in the stomach by a Mala Noche sniper. She later dies in the hospital, prompting Horatio, Eric and Rachel to track down the man responsible and kill him (episode 424, "Rampage"). Season Five Clavo Cruz, who was serving a life sentence for murdering a woman (episode 201, "Blood Brothers," episode 315, "Identity"), escapes custody in a dramatic rocket attack on a courthouse (superficially injuring coroner Alexx Woods). It's all a set-up, however, and when Caine and Delko are ambushed on the roof of a parking garage. Though Rachel's father Horatio shoots down one man and escapes without injury, Rachel's husband Eric Delko is critically wounded even as Caine fires at the fleeing gunmen (episode 514, "No Man's Land"). Rachel imminently goes to the hospital that Eric is at and stays by his side until he woke. Horatio and Rachel eventually forces Cruz out of hiding by removing all his avenues of escape. Cruz approaches Horatio and Rachel outside the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, and Caine kills Clavo with a single shot to the chest and Rachel also kills Clavo with a single shot to the head. (episode 515, "Man Down"). Season Six Rachel's younger brother, Kyle Caine returns to Miami after being in Afghanistan for four years. Caine finds himself targeted by the son of Argento, a crime lord whom he helped put in jail some years earlier. After Caine's vehicle is vandalized, Damen Argento smugly denies culpability. Horatio walks headlong into a trap and is shot at by him. However, the rounds from his gun were replaced with blanks, Caine leaves without injury and Damen is arrested for the attempted murder of a police officer afterward (episode 602, "Cyber-Lebrity"). At the end of the season 6 finale,Rachel's father Horatio is shot. It appears as though he is dead, but in behind the scenes, it's said Horatio's death was faked so he can go after Ron. Unknowingly Rachel goes after Damen Argento for murdering her father even though he is actually still alive. This was later proven true as Horatio was seen alive in "Resurrection, Part 2". Season Eight In the episode "Bone Voyage", when Raymond Langston comes to help Rachel and her team, she mentions about deceased CSI Warrick Brown, and asks Langston to tell Catherine Willows that she is sorry for their loss and expresses how it feels to loose a friend. In the end of the Season 8 finale, she receives a shocking message from Bob Starling, who they had just arrested. The message said: "THEY ALL FALL DOWN". Season Nine In the Season 9 premiere, she rushes to the crime lab, fearing for the team's lives. When he got out of the elevator along with her father Horatio, she finds everyone down and Eric still awake. Eric then tells Horatio to shoot the window for oxygen. After Horatio does so, everyone gets up. Rachel joins the team on a game of basketball at the end of the episode after they find the killer. In the episode "Manhunt", she and the team track down Memmo Fierro, the man who was serving time for killing Marisol Delko (Horatio's second wife, Eric's sister and Rachel's sister-in-law) after he is one of the eight people who broke out in the previous episode. Memmo (under orders of Antonio Riaz of the Mala Noche) had shot Marisol then blocked the ambulance, trying to get Caine to come out, forcing the ambulance to drive over a center median (at the hospital, a doctor states that the car was worse than the bullet). Both the shooting and the blocking proved fatal to Marisol. At the end of the episode, Memmo takes a hostage, his daughter's social worker. Eric and Rachel have a clear shot of him, but Horatio tells them not to shoot him in front of Memmo's daughter. After Memmo sees his daughter, he leaves with the hostage, who is later found dead. In "Happy Birthday" Rachel goes to Marisols' grave and wishes her happy birthday and wishes she was her. Season Ten In "Countermeasures" Rachel takes her father Horatio to the hospital and stays with him. Against the doctor's advice and still visibly in pain, her father leaves the hospital to work on the case. Rachel scolds him as she see's him but Rachel tell him "We'll talk about this later". Rachel, Horatio and the team manage to find North and try to get him to tell them where Toller is. Despite setting him up. Toller slips through his fingers once at a rail yard, but Walter discovers that the chemicals in the soot from Toller's old clothes could only have come from trash burned at a particular landfill. Horatio manages to find and capture Toller there after he very nearly sets another woman on fire. After leading Toller back to jail, Horatio finally concedes that he is not all right and agrees to get checked out although Rachel chews him out for leaving the hospital against doctors orders. Relationships * Eric Delko is Rachel's husband. * Marisol Delko is Rachel's sister-in-law but became Rachel's step-mother when she married Horatio Caine before she was murdered. * Kyle Caine is Rachel's younger brother by 2 years. * Raymond Caine is Rachel's uncle. * Yelina Salas is Rachel's aunt. * Ray Jr. is Rachel's cousin. * Madison Caine is Rachel's cousin * Pavel Delko is Rachel's step father-in-law. * Carmen Delko is Rachel's mother-in-law * Alexander Sharova is Rachel's father-in-law Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Females Category:Caine Family Category:Delko Family Category:Crime Lab Personnel